memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Diskussion:Nova-Klasse
die USS Nova (NCC-73515) ist nicht zwangsläufig ein schiff der nova klasse, die reg. nummer spricht sogar dagegen(höher als die der equinox) -- Shisma 08:01, 1. Feb 2005 (CET) :In der Ami-MA geht man von der Möglichkeit eines Replacements aus, ähnlich wie bei der USS Defiant/Sao Paulo. Die dortige Klassifizierung als Aufklärer geht auf die Erwähnung der USS Nova in Nemesis zurück, wo sie als Teil einer Kampfgruppe abgebildet ist. Theoretisch kann es auch ein anderes Schiff sein, jedoch legt die Logik es durchaus nahe sie hier zu listen. ::trotzdem ist dei nova nicht zwangsläufig eine nova. schon die tatsache das sie einem kampfverband zugeteilt wurde spricht dagegen -- Shisma 17:24, 1. Feb 2005 (CET) Habe die Variante-"26. Jahrhundert" (die mit den 4 Warpgondeln) mal entfernt, da es wohl doch eher ein Schiff der Prometheus-Klasse war, was man da in "Azati Prime" sehen konnte. Wie immer ein "Sorry" von mir-- Wunder-PILLE , Sept 23 :Ich hatte ich auch schon ein wenig gewundert. Falls mich meine schlechten Augen nicht täuschen, sah ich eine Vor'cha-Klasse, eine Prometheus-Klasse und höchstwahrscheinlich einen Dauntless-Typ. Jemand anderer Meinung ? -- Sanyoh 21:23, 23. Sep 2005 (UTC) ::Du hast recht,die sieht man. Auch andere Seiten listen die Schiffe bei der Schlacht von Procyon V auf. (z.B.:www.ex-astris-scientia.org)--Wunder-PILLE , Sept 23 Ich hab mir die Folge nochmal angeschaut, man sah u.a. eine Prometheus-Klasse und eine Nova-Klasse. Letztere hatte definitiv aber nur zwei Warpgondeln. -- Wunder-PILLE 15:40, 25. Sep 2005 (UTC) Ich hätte mal eine kurze Frage: In fast allen Foren wird die Nova-Klasse als nur leicht bewaffnetes Schiff dargestellt, welches einem Schiff der Intrepid-Klasse unterlegen sei. Laut dem Artikel haben die Schiffe der Nova-Klasse aber 11 Typ X Phaser sowie Photonentorpedos. Ein Schiff der Intrepid-Klasse besitzt Standardmäßig alledings nur 13 Phaser des Typs VIII sowie vier Photonentorpedorampen. Also auf den ersten Blick ist für mich die Nova-Klasse eindeutig stärker bewaffnet...was stimmt denn nun ? --84.169.151.47 :Der Intrepid-Klasse wird nachgesagt, dass auch sie über Typ X-Bänke verfügt. Im Grunde ist das genauso "unwahrscheinlich" wie die Variante, dass alle Bänke der kleinen Nova Typ X sind. In der Diskussion kamen wir zu dem Schluß, dass eventuell nicht alle Bänke der Intrepid Typ X sind, was natürlich auch für die Nova gelten kann (z.B. nur drei, der Rest Typ VIII). Das würde auch bei keinem der beiden Schiffe die Hauptenergie groß überlasten. Andererseits, wenn es einen Weg gibt, die Warpenergie in die Schilde umzuleiten, könnte man bei den neueren Klassen natürlich auch sowas für Phaser entwickelt haben. Allerdings wurde sowas nie angedeutet, von daher ist aus der Sicht des ST-Universums die "Mischthese" plausibler. Eventuell würde es mehr Sinn machen, nur die Anzahl der Bänke (die ist sicher) zu listen, und den Rest unter der entsprechenden Sektion im Text zu erläutern. --Memory 21:11, 14. Dez 2005 (UTC) Ich habe jetzt in einem anderen Forum gelesen, dass die Intrepid-Klasse zwar über Typ X Phaserbänke verfügt, diese aber schwächer seien, da dieser Klasse aufgrund ihrer Größe nicht so viel Energie zur Verfügung stehe wie zum Beispiel der Enterprise-D(der Warpkern der Voyager ist ja nun nicht gerade der grösste). Somit könne nicht so viel Energie zu den Waffen geleitet werden wie bei anderen Schiffen. Wäre das ne Erklärung ? Mit freundlichem gruß Applet In der letzten Folge von ST:VOY(Endspiel) sagt Harry Kim zu der Tochter von Naomi Wildman, dass er auf einem Deep-Space-Einsatz war, der 4 Jahre lang dauerte. Im Artikel steht aber, dass die Nova-Klasse lediglich eine Missionsdauer von einigen Monaten hat. Was ist richtig? :nunja, in endpiel wurde soweit garnicht gesagt ob kims schiff ein schiff der nova-klasse ist. in Eqinox Part. I (imo der einzigen referenz für die Nova-Klasse) sagt janeway, das sie nur für kurze missionsdauer gebaut wurde--Shisma 08:03, 16. Aug 2006 (UTC) Die Technik der USS Enterprise ich hab mir gestern das buch Die Technik der USS Enterprise gekauft. ich war über folgendes ziemlich erstaund. da das buch ja 1994 erschien(also vor Voyager) und es immerhin eine offzielle veröffentlichung von Rick Sternbach und Michael Okuda: Darin steht im letzten kapitel "17.2 Ein Blick in die Zukunft: Der Weg zur 1701-E"(war offenbar vor First Contact).da steht das zurzeit(wann immer in diesem buch auch "heute" ist) ein neuer Raumschifftyp, die Nova-Klasse entwickelt wird. Da stehen angaben von 10-40% weniger vollumen als schiffe der galaxy-klasse. es sind vier designkonzepte abgebildet. die nova die wir heute kennen sieht wie eine mischung aus drei davon aus. also es gibt parallelen, abgesehen davon das die nova im buch als mehrzweck-raumschiff beschrieben wird(also nachfolger der galaxy). kann es sein das die autoren(oder designer) diese ideen für equinox wiederverwendet haben?--Shisma 21:49, 12. Jan 2006 (UTC) :Sicher. Das die Nova einige Design-Ähnlichkeiten hat, ist ja offensichtlich (Warpgondeln). --Memory 22:06, 12. Jan 2006 (UTC) atmosphärische Flüge :Laut dem Hauptsystemmonitor können die Einheiten der Nova-Klasse auch atmosphärische Flüge unternehmen und auf Planeten landen. Dies wurde aber nie erwähnt oder gezeigt. habe diesen satz mal etwas geändert. Ja, auf dem MSD sind definitiv Landestützen zu sehen ABER die Defiant-Klasse hat laut ihrem MDS ebenfalls welche und ich meine mich erinnern zu können das mal gesagt wurde das die Defiant NICHT für atmosphärische Flüge gebaut wurde. man frage sich wozu sie dann landekufen braucht aber damit könnte sie zB. auf asteroiden oder in sernenbasen landen. naja, abgesehen davon halte ich es für ziemlich wahrscheinlich das die nova zu atmosphärischen Flügen im stande ist, ich habs mal geändert^^--Shisma 16:57, 23. Feb 2006 (UTC) Halbsperrung Auch diesen Artikel habe ich halb gesperrt, nachdem nichtkanonische Werte vornehmlich durch nicht-registrierten eingetragen und verändert wurden - und zwar nur diese Werte. An alle Nutzer: Lest euch bitte nochmal unsere Canon Policy durch und schaut euch die Quellen notfalls nochmal an. Meine Empfehlung: Nehmt am besten gar nichts von "außerhalb" dieser Quellen als gegeben an, sondern prüft kritisch anhand der angegebenen Quellen, ob diese Werte auch haltbar sind. 09:29, 14. Okt 2006 (UTC) :Mittlerweile ist das neue Jahr angebrochen: Kann der Schutz entfernt werden? 18:07, 13. Jan 2007 (UTC) Niemand dagegen, also wird er jetzt freigegeben. 16:19, 23. Jan 2007 (UTC) Phaser Also: Zählen? Das ist aber nicht canon! Das können ja auch sonst was sein! -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 13:53, 27. Sep. 2007 (UTC) :dazu tendiere ich auch... aber bei sowas können wir es auch in die hgis schreiben--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 14:51, 27. Sep. 2007 (UTC) :: Ein Phaserstreifen ist als solchere durch Form und Farbe aber nun wirklich leicht identifizierbar... Es sind alle braune längliche Streifen mit einer Delle in der Mitte die die gleiche Grundform wie der Streifen hat. Ich wäre dafür ALLE Bildinformationen aus dne Folgen als canon zuzulassen. Ansonsten könnte man auch beispielsweose nicht schreiben das die Oberth- oder Ambassador-Klasse Warpgondeln besitzt, da es nie im Dialog erwähnt wurde und man nie eines dieses Schiffe mit Warp hat fliegen sehen... und diese länglichen Gebilde könnten ja auch einen anderen Zweck erfüllen... --Mark McWire 20:13, 27. Sep. 2007 (UTC) :: Wenn ihr also so spitzfindig sein wollt, dann nehme ich dann überall die Erwähnung von Phaser, Torpedos, Impuls- und Warpantrieb heraus, wo man es nicht gesehen hat oder wo es nie erwähnt wurde, was dann so ziemlich 50% aller Schiffsklassen treffen würden ;-) --Mark McWire 20:18, 27. Sep. 2007 (UTC) :::Natürlich hast Du Recht damit, dass wir das Aussehen nicht ignorieren, sondern durchaus auch interpretieren können. Aber ich kann auch Roggan verstehen, denn ein Phaserstreifen ist dann doch (IMO) weniger eindeutig zu erkennen als zum Beispiel ebene eine Warpgondel. Das Problem gerade bei den Phasern ist teilweise, dass man sie teilweise in allen möglichen Größen und an allen möglichen Orten findet, was natürlich nicht unbedingt dagegen sprechen muss, dass es ein Phaser ist, mich selbst aber immer unsicher macht, besonders wenn wir ihn nicht in Aktion sehen (ganz zu schweigen, wenn wir einen Phaser in Aktion sehen, wo kein Streifen ist). Wenn sich beim Phaserstreifenzählen eine passende Zahl ergibt ist das natürlich schön, und ich würde es in einer Sidebar vielleicht sogar akzeptieren, aber ich bin dem ganzen gegenüber immer noch zurückhalten eingestellt...--Bravomike 20:48, 27. Sep. 2007 (UTC) :::: Das ganze Problem ergibt sich m.E. daraus, das ihr keine Referenzwerke als Quelle akzeptieren wollt, wo ja schwarz auf weiß die Produzenten, Grafikdesigner und Modellbauer ihre Schiffe als Zahlen aufgelistet haben, um es mal so zu sagen. Wenn also in einem Buch ™ steht das ein Schiff xy 11 Phaser hat und man im canon Bildmaterial alle 11 wiedererkenne kann, dann ist der Fakt bestätigt und allgemein gültig. Hat man hingegen nur das Bildmaterial, so fällt es in den Bereich der Interpretation. Aber sowas lässt sich eben mit euren Einschränkungen des Umgangs mit dem canon nicht vermeiden. Im übrigen müsste man dann selbst sogar die offiziellen Angaben der Enterprises revidieren, da man nicht alle für das Schiff entworfene Systeme aktiv zu Gesicht bekommen hat, bestes Beispiels die Captainsyacht der Enterprise-D. (Von den 12 angedachten Phasern der Galaxy-Klasse wurden im Laufe der Folgen 5 garnicht genutzt.) Entweder ihr reduziert alles nur auf das wirklich Eindeutige und verbietet jegliche Interpreationen (offensichtlicht oder nicht) ganz oder lasst alle Fakten zu, die sich zwangsläufig aus dem canon-Ton und -Bildermaterie ergeben. Alles andere ist nur Halbwahrheit oder ums mal so extrem zu sagen zensierte Wahrheit und daher für mich nicht tragbar. --Mark McWire 21:19, 27. Sep. 2007 (UTC) :::Nun, im Gegensatz zur Yacht der Enterprise-E ist die der D auch nicht kanonisch und wird in der MA nur in den Hintergrundinformationen aufgelistet, ein ähnliches Problem gibt es ja auch hier bei der Nova-Klasse, denn das Shuttle unter der Bug lässt sich in keiner Weise bestätigen. Nur weil etwas in einem TM steht und dann mit den visuellen Fakten übereinstimmt ist es noch lange nicht kanonisch, die Yacht der NCC-1701-D oder auch der Waverider sind klassische Beispiele dafür. Aber noch mal, wenn man 11 Phaserbänke erkennen kann sind sie von mir aus auch da, egal was darüber in einem TM steht (denn TMs sind in Bezug auf den Kanon hier generell zu ignorieren).--Bravomike 21:38, 27. Sep. 2007 (UTC) :::: Tja, das ist ja der einzige Punkt wo MA vom mainstream abweicht, da zumindestens das TNG:TM und die 3 englischen Encyclopedien (1994, 1997, 1999) als semi-canon allgemein akzeptiert sind, da es von den Okudas geschrieben wurde und Okuda auch dafür gesorgt hat, dafür war er ja auch mitverantwortlich, das die Autoren zumeist die dort drinnestehenden Dinge berücksichtigen. Im übrigen steht in eurem englischen Pendant die Sache mit den 11 Phaser drinne und wenn die dort die Diskussion richtig verfolgt habe, akzeptieren sie solche visuellen Informationen, auch wenn sie nur sekundär aus Interpreation gewonnen wurden. Immherin haben sich die Leute, die die Modelle entworfen haben, schonwas dabei gedacht, das sie da und dort so "komische Dinger" auf die Hülle platziert haben. Mal eine andere Frage: Wie steht ihr eigentlich zu Interviews mit Produzenten und Modellbauer im Bonus-Material der DVDs? Wenn also ein Produzent sagt, das diese Streifen Phaser sein sollen, ist das dann canon, semi-canon (Hintergrund) oder irrelelvant? --Mark McWire 21:50, 27. Sep. 2007 (UTC) :::Nunja, generell ist alles, was von Produktionsbeteiligten kommt, egal ob sie kurz ein Interview geben oder ein ganzes Buch schreiben, nicht kanonisch, aber eine HGI wert, das gilt für Stewarts "Calypso" genauso wie für Okudas TM. Aber wie gesagt, meiner Meinung nach, mit ein bisschen Bauchschmerzen zwar, sind die 11 Phaser OK, wenn man sie sieht, und so wird es auch in der MA/en gehandhabt. Für alles andere gilt: Nur On-Screen ist Canon! (um's mal denglish zu sagen)--Bravomike 21:59, 27. Sep. 2007 (UTC) thumb|überall phaser :) ich kann deine ansicht verstehen, auch wenn ich die tms uws auch weiterhin aus der ma verbannen möchte. kann gerade auch nicht viel dazu sagen wegen zeitmangel. aber um die diskussion eventuell nochmal etwas anzuregen poste ich mal dieses canon-screencap, welches man eventuell als produktionsfehler betrachten kann, aber auch als eine durchaus gewollte und canonische quelle--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 21:56, 27. Sep. 2007 (UTC) :zu deiner frage: ist nicht irrelevant. sollte definitiv in den HGIs erwähnt werden. steht glaube ich auch so in der Memory Alpha:Canon Policy---Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 21:58, 27. Sep. 2007 (UTC) :: Im übrigen würde ich mich nicht so drüber "aufregen" wenn MA eine x-beliebige Star Trek Informationsseite wäre. Das Problem, aus eurer Sicht das Gute, ist, dass sich sehr viele Leute bei Diskussionen in Foren oder der Ausarbeitungen von Rollenspielen auf Memory Alpha berufen. Da die meistens Leser nicht so sehr eure Einstellung zu canon kennen und auch viele blind alles als Wahrheit annehmen, was irgendwo geschrieben ist und irgendwie offiziell klingt, rest es mich dann immer auf, wenn sich jemand auf MA versteift, auch wenn die "echte Wahrheit" irgendwo anders liegt. Ich finde es ja gut eine reine Bild-und-Ton-canon-Seite im Internet zu haben, wo ich mir erste Infos holen kann, das Problem ist aber das es nicht deutlich genug rüberkommt, wo ihr eure Grenzen zieht. Wenn ich oder jemand anders dann mit TM oder Produktionsmitarbeitetaussagen ankomme, wird immer abgewiegelt und gesagt "Das stand so aber nicht in Memory Alpha, also muss es falsch sein". Memory Alpha ist ähnlich der Wikipedia viel zu wichtig und allgemeingültig geworden, sodass man hier schon Vorentscheidungen erwirken kann. Darum auch diese ganze Diskussion und nicht wegen den 11 Phasern. Ich hoffe ihr könnt jetzt meien Beweggründe verstehen, warum ich hier immer so spitzfindige Entscheidungen mit Füßen trete, da einfach zuviel davon abhängt ob hier diese 11 steht oder nicht. --Mark McWire 22:18, 27. Sep. 2007 (UTC) ::::Also das ist von dir doch dann der ganz falsche Ansatz. Wieso wirfst du uns hier vor, dass wir uns an das halten, was wir im Bild und Ton sehen, bzw. hören? Wir sind kein Rollenspielforum oder irgendwas in der Art. Wir sind einfach nur da, um das zu dokumentieren, was im TV bzw. Kino zu sehen ist. Und wenn du bei dem Rollenspiel mit TM's arbeitest, dann ist das deine Sache. Das hat aber nichts mit uns zu tun. Du musst das dann klar stellen. Unsere Canon Policy ist jedem zugänglich und kein Geheimnis und wer sich hier informiert, der sollte sich das durchlesen. Das dies nicht einmal von allen gemacht wird, die hier einen Beitrag verfassen wissen wir auch, allerdings ist es dann falsch auf uns sauer zu sein. Du solltest den Leuten dann den Unterschied klar machen. Hier neue Regeln, die für dich und dein Rollenspiel hilfreich sind, einzufügen, ist da für alle Fälle der falsche Weg.--Tobi72 22:38, 27. Sep. 2007 (UTC) :::Gerade wegen diesem Anspruch, den Du da beschreibst, nämlich eine verlässliche Basis und Informationsquelle zu sein, genaus deswegen haben wir so strenge Canon-Richtlinien. Refernzwerke widersprechen sich schon mal gegenseitig, oder widersprechen dem, was wir in der Serie sehen, und dann ist es rein willkürlich, was "Wahrheit" ist, wenn man ein Refernzwerk zum Kanon zählt. Wenn man wirklich eindeutig sein will, dann bleibt nur, die minimale Canon-Grundlage zu akzeptieren, und das machen wir. Nur deswegen kann die MA überhaupt verlässlich sein! Nun sagst Du ja aber selbst: "Bild-und-Ton-canon", und deswegen ist es vollkommen verständlich zu sagen, dass wir das, was wir sehen, auch auswerten dürfen. Nun ist es allerdings ein Unterschied, ob ich sage: a) Ich sehe etwas, was wie Warpgondeln aussieht, also sind sie es. oder b) Ich sehe x Phaserstreifen, also hat das Schiff x Phaser. oder aber c) Im TM steht, da ist ein Shuttle, und ich sehe so etwas in der Art auf dem MSD, also ist da ein Shuttle. Für mich ist der Unterschied zwischen a) und b) minimal, eine Sache, die ich akzeptieren kann, so lange bis Tuvok ausdrücklich sagt, dass die Nova-Klasse nicht x sondern y Phaser hat, und dann ist mir egal, was ich abzähle oder was in einem TM steht. Aber darum geht es ja gar nicht, wichtig ist, dass die Informationen, die in der MA stehen dem Kanon entsprechen. Dieser (Minimal-)Kanon ist für uns nun mal die "echte Wahrheit" (wobei ich gar nicht weiß, was Du damit eigentlich genau meinst). Der einzige Grund, warum ich kleine Bedenken beim Phaserstreifenzählen habe ist genau das, was hier passiert: Genau zahlen regen zu Diskussionen an, und sofort kommt jemand mit einer Sekundärquelle, in der anderes steht, oder zeigt einen Screenshot wie den aus oder so. Wenn da nur "Phaser" steht gibt es damit gar keine Probleme. Das heißt natürlich nicht, sich auf die Minimalangaben zurück zu ziehen, aber meiner Meinung nach heißt das auf jeden Fall sich nicht zu sehr mit Spekulationen über das hinaus zu bewegen, was wir tatsächlich und unzweifelhaft sehen und hören.--Bravomike 22:42, 27. Sep. 2007 (UTC) ::: Es geht mir vorallem da drum, soviel Information wie sich aus dem canon herauslesen lassen auch darzustellen. Ich versteife mich ja garnicht auf die TM, sie sind nur Lückenfüller, mehr eigentlich nicht. Die Aufgabe der TM besteht darin canon-Lücken mit glaubhaften, widerspruchsfreien Informationen aufzufüllen. S''ie stellen quasi die Hintergedanken und Vorstellungen der Produzenten dar, in dem Moment wo sie ihre Stories verfassen.'' Dies wäre aber garnicht nötig, wenn man alle aus canon herauslesbaren Informationen auch darstellen würde. Die 11 Phaser sind nun einmal da, ob es hier steht oder nicht, das ist übrigends das was ich mit "echte Wahrheit" ausdrücken wollte. Nur da das MA eine so beliebte Informationsquelle ist und auch bei Diskussion immer herangezogen wird, sollte man dann auch alle erfassbaren Informationen anbieten. Mir geht es schlicht und ergreifend darum, alle technischen Daten der TM zuzulassen, die sich aus dem canon heraus bestätigen lassen. Dazu gehören u.a. alle Schiffsmerkmal die sich optisch erfassen lassen, wie z.B. Phaserstreifen oder Warpgondeln. Natürlich sollte man solche Angaben immer als Minimalangaben sehen, also es sind mindestens 11 Phaser da, können aber auch 12 oder mehr sein. --Mark McWire 23:00, 27. Sep. 2007 (UTC) :::Tja, der Unterschied zwischen unseren Ansichten ist eigentlich nur die Aussagen "TMs sind Lückenfüller", meiner Meinung nach lassen sich Lücken im Canon nur durch andere Canon-Quellen füllen, und TMs sind da nicht zulässig. Wo eine Lücke im Canon ist bleibt sie auch in der MA. Vollkommen zu stimme ich Dir dagegen bei dem Anspruch, dass die MA irgend wann mal alle erfassbaren Informationen erfassen sollte, oder wie Tobi72 sagt, dokumentieren, was wir sehen und hören. Und wenn wir 11 Phaser sehen, dann können wir meiner Meinung nach auch 11 Phaser schreiben, aber das ist meine Meinung. So eng der Canon der MA ist, selbst er lässt noch Auslegungen zu, denn wenn ich "Ja" sage und Roggan oben "Nein" sagt, dann reden wir ja über den selben Canon! Und nochmal, das ist der einzige Grund, warum ich damit vorsichtig bin, einfach weil es nicht mehr unanzweifelbar ist, aber genau das soll die MA sein--Bravomike 23:11, 27. Sep. 2007 (UTC) :::: Genau dafür gibts es ja die HGI. Wenn canon z.B. sagt es gibt eine 13 und eine 15 und das TM sagt dazwischen liegt die 14, dann ist dies widerspruchsfrei und völlig korrekt, auch nach dem heutigen realen Verständis von Wissen. Dann zu sagen nur weil canon keine 14 erwähnt, kann es diese auch nicht geben wäre IMHO ziemlich zweifelhaft um nicht zu sagen grob falsch. Aber ich will hier ja keine Diskussion um die TM haben, sondenr um optisch verifizierbare Informationen aus dem canon-Bildmaterial, welches ja über den TM steht, egal was dort drinnesteht. --Mark McWire 23:21, 27. Sep. 2007 (UTC) :::: Nachtrag: Es würde auch reichen solche Information in die HGI zu stellen, hauptsache sie stehen irgendwo im Artikel --Mark McWire 23:10, 27. Sep. 2007 (UTC) :::Nachtrag: Das Problem ist: Wie viel willst Du in die HGI schreiben? Das komplette TM?!? (wird in der MA/en sogar teilweise gemacht)--Bravomike 23:13, 27. Sep. 2007 (UTC) ::::Das ist auch meine Frage. Ich meine man kann schon was rein schreiben. Aber dann kommt der nächste und will noch die Maße aus dem TM eintragen, dann einer mit dem Gewicht und zum Schluss noch das verbaute Material usw. Das muss man schon etwas eindämmen.--Tobi72 23:18, 27. Sep. 2007 (UTC) :::: Im Extremfall würde ich diesen Weg gehen, aber es reichen ja wirklich nur Lücken, spezielle im Bereich technischer Angaben bei Raumschiffen und karthografischen Angaben bei Sternenkarten. (Immerhin rede ich hier nur von den 2 TM und den Sternenatlas, alle anderen Quellen/Bücher werden ja auch vom mainstream als non-canon angesehen, warum ich da auch die Grenze ziehen würde.) :::Da wir sowieso immer Quellen angeben, dann könnte man auch einfach den Canon auf die TMs ausdehnen. Nur, dann kommt ein Jahr später einer und will noch den Starship Spotter oder sonst was mit drin haben, und dann begründe ihm mal, warum das nicht geht. "Mainstream"-Canon ist keine Begründung. "Unser" Canon ist klar abzugrenzen, leicht verständlich und muss (eigentlich) nicht diskutiert werden ;) Andere akzeptieren mehr in ihrem persönlichen Canon, wir nicht, und damit ist das klar, und deswegen steht bei uns auch nicht alles aus den TMs in den HGI, denn wir sind keine "Canon inkl. TMs"-Datenbank und auch keine "Canon +TMs"-Datenbank, sondern eine klar abgegrenzte Canon-Datenbank--Bravomike 23:27, 27. Sep. 2007 (UTC) :::: EAS bringt es eigentlich auf den Punkt warum non-canon nicht immer gleich non-canon ist und die TM eine Ausnahme bilden (sollten): So why does EAS take data from official reference books, especially from the TNG Technical Manual, the DS9 Technical Manual and the Star Trek Encyclopedia, into account if they are non-canon? Obvious examples are the registries of many ships of the Constitution class, some class names of the TNG era that were never mentioned on screen and some details about warp drive and other technology. The difference between these reference works and the novels is not immediately obvious. However, the novels are entering a competition with the episodes because they both tell stories, while the TNGTM is a book that we could find on Geordi's desk. The manual adds information that can be included into the realm of canon without major efforts, and without envisioning characters and environments like they are described in a novel or shown in an episode. Moreover, but this is just a practical consideration, in technical Trek discussions it is very useful to have some basics nailed down like the existence of a primary deuterium tank on a starship, even if they are never mentioned in the series. Alle Dinge die laut TM offensichtlich da sein müssten, aber aufgrund der Natur von Serien nicht gezeigt wurden, gehören m.E. in die HGI und zwar alle. --Mark McWire 23:30, 27. Sep. 2007 (UTC) ::::Vor allem ist der Sternenatlas nicht wirklich Canon, da sind die Klingonen und Romulaner nämlich ausnahmslos im Beta-Quadranten usw.--Tobi72 23:34, 27. Sep. 2007 (UTC) HGI Auf einige der Abbildungen früher Entwürfe ähneln der letztendlich erschienen Version. Huch, was soll das denn?--Lt.Reed 19:34, 27. Sep. 2007 (UTC) :Auf=Auch ...würd ich sagen oder? --HenK | discuss 19:40, 27. Sep. 2007 (UTC) Dann würds wenigstens einen Sinn ergeben...Ich änder's ma--Lt.Reed 19:43, 27. Sep. 2007 (UTC) Shuttlehanga :Es gibt zusätzlich zum Shuttlehangar am Heck und am Rücken des Schiffes, noch ein in die Unterseite des Diskus integriertes Shuttle, das speziell für atmosphärische Einsätze gedacht ist. Soll das so bleiben? Was ist davon Canon? In den HGI steht: :Nach Meinung einiger ist auf dem MSD der Nova-Klasse ein Shuttle ähnlich einer Yacht des Captains zu erkenne, das den Namen Waverider tragen soll. Es ist nicht kanonisch. Das bezieht sich doch auf das gleiche Shuttle, oder?--Tobi72 23:27, 27. Sep. 2007 (UTC) :Ja, ich hab's ja oben schon angesprochen, ist meiner Meinung nach reine Spekulation, man sieht zwar deutlich auf dem CGI-Modell eine dunkle Stelle, aber das kann auch eine Panzerung oder ein Sensor oder sonst was sein, das Ding wurde nie erwähnt, nie benutzt und war nie losgelöst vom Schiff zu sehen.--Bravomike 23:29, 27. Sep. 2007 (UTC) Also raus. Bild in die HGI usw. Ich kümmere mich mal drum. Wie sieht es mit den Shuttlehanga selbst aus? Sind die Canon? Können auch Frachträume sein, oder?--Tobi72 23:34, 27. Sep. 2007 (UTC)